


完美画作

by morning_vincent



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morning_vincent/pseuds/morning_vincent
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	完美画作

/00  
“桃子”

/01  
大学时期的最后一个暑假李东赫选择了留校来完成他的毕业设计，教授在得知这个消息后就让他顺便帮忙照顾一下小学期开设的课程，于是李东赫就顺其自然地成为了那堂课的助教，承担下管理大大小小琐碎事情的责任。

李东赫躲进画室的休息室，原本只是想偷偷在里面休息一小时，因为画室离宿舍实在是太远了而他又不想来回折腾，好在同一个研究室的师兄提前给他配了把钥匙，让他平时有时间的话就来帮忙。

本来已经够忙的了，李东赫躺在休息室的沙发上盯着天花板放空，光是完成自己的作业就已经精疲力竭了，低年级的孩子们上交的作业总是问题百出，在交给教授检阅之前还得将不合格的作品剔除并给出修改意见，工作量增加了不止一倍。

教授就是笃定李东赫会申请自己的研究生一样开始逐渐把手里的项目交给他接触，而李东赫忙于毕业设计和课程助教已经分身乏术了，还要消化教授交给他完成的项目，每天一回到寝室倒头就睡，半夜惊醒后才起来洗漱，甚至无视掉罗渽民发出的酒局邀约，他需要的不是酒精，而是睡眠。

所以当初为什么要和教授联系这么密切啊，只是因为大二的时候报名参加了比赛，当时的指导老师也就是现在的教授似乎对他青睐有加，自那之后就特别关注他，在李东赫还在苦恼申请哪所学校的时候就来联系他一定要报考自己名下的研究生。身边的朋友纷纷找到了合适的画室就职，而李东赫在实习过后发觉起码目前为止还想继续呆在学校里，于是就顺水推舟开始在研究室工作。

“所以你到底什么时候有空啊？？”罗渽民这样问道。李东赫躺在沙发上开始批量回复堆积的消息，在他缺席了几场酒局后罗渽民已经快要在他们画室门口堵人了。还以为刚入职的好友会和自己一样忙碌而当他看到了罗渽民在社交平台上发布的聚会照片时产生了迷惑，你们都这么闲吗，怎么感觉全世界只有我一个人忙得像狗。

“我也很想知道自己什么时候有空啊……”李东赫回复几个苦脸，因为看不到尽头的忙碌让他身心俱疲。研究室的其他师兄师姐也消失不见，除了偶尔在聊天室里发几个辛苦了之外，有时连电话都无法接通，教授也似乎只有他一个人可以当工具使用，甚至半夜也会发出视频通话，李东赫强行睁开眼欲哭无泪地看着摄像头一个字也没听进去只是机械地点头，幸好还尚存着一丝清醒在通话前点开了手机录音。

“不然你也干脆逃课算了。”好友这样建议，李东赫翻了个白眼，真的是一个靠谱的都没有，他就连本科时期的政治英语课都没有逃过，还常常帮逃课约会的朋友们课上答到，而且就算他现在关掉手机不顾一切跑去和罗渽民他们喝酒，第二天打开手机也会被骂得狗血淋头，他又不是只活一天。

这样一想，压力更大了。李东赫看着这没营养的对话决定还是锁上手机睡觉更重要，他合紧外套裹住身体，在狭窄的沙发上翻身却不小心滚在地上，肩膀刚好嗑在茶几的边沿疼得他呲牙咧嘴。他捂着肩膀在地板上蜷成只虾，当他正准备起身时却听见开门声，之后是一阵粗重的喘息和娇媚的呻吟，随着锁心闭合的声音，和他一同被关进了室内。

情急之下他滚进沙发底下躲藏，他被挤压在低矮的沙发和地板之间，李东赫双手在胸前交叉着，他想屏住气息却越来越急促的呼吸，他侧过头看见交织在一起的四条腿。在由喘息和呻吟谱成的背景音乐中，男人像是正在拆着礼物一样将包装在女人身体外的丝袜和内衣一件件剥离。李东赫耳朵紧贴在地面上听见衣扣落在地板上的声音，声音变成一条条小蛇沿着他的耳孔爬进他的身体盘踞，他咬着牙，听着声音越来越近，鞋跟踩在地板上引起他身体的共振，直到压在他双臂上的沙发底盘紧紧靠在自己的肚皮。

他猜到了那个女生是谁，李东赫几个小时前才和这位说着自己没有时间所以不能过来帮忙的师姐通过电话，有时间和男朋友约会却没时间来研究室改作业吗，李东赫盯着不断下沉又弹起的沙发底部委屈的想着。

虽然是非本意的闯进别人的性爱现场，李东赫现在觉得就算是情爱小电影那自己的角色设定也未免太过卑微了。尖锐粘稠的呻吟从师姐的喉咙里飘出来被他的耳朵收集储存进大脑，挤压进身体的甜腻花蜜吸引春天的蜜蜂采撷，舌尖勾勒藏在花芯里的每一处褶皱，分泌出的黏液与深处隐匿的玉露混合沿着肌肤纹路留下他曾经来过的印记。

即使在这种情况下，身体也没办法不做出反应。李东赫艰难地将手伸进裤头里抚摸自己已经挺立的阴茎，他微微抬起屁股移动位置为自己腾出空间，维持着艰难的动作让刚刚还弯曲在身体和沙发之间的硬挺能不受阻碍地伸直。

比起女性的呻吟，李东赫在粗重的喘息声中抚慰自己逐渐高昂的性欲，他撸动着从下身不断在他身体里蔓延的欲望，春潮涌动漫进他的大脑将他变成一片汹涌的海。男人的嘴唇触碰师姐的肌肤后离开留下口腔的黏液依依不舍地拉住他的亲吻，他轻而易举地就能从海底掀起一片巨浪，海面上漂浮着白色泡沫，海底却是无尽的黑暗，师姐细白高翘的双腿是随着浪潮飘荡的海草，李东赫是被刺破身体奄奄一息的鱼。

他能感觉到男人的冲撞，就像不断下压的沙发底盘一样靠近他的身体，若有若无的触碰之后又悄悄远离来回反复试探着他所能忍受的极限。李东赫咬着手背，紧闭着双眼，牙齿嵌进皮肤磨出血点，他跟随着男人挺进的律动玩弄着自己变得潮湿，眼前升起热浪烧在额头和鬓角渗出汗液黏湿发尾贴在脸颊上。他夹紧了双股，忍不住对着岌岌可危的沙发挺动腰肢，在男人越来越低沉的喘息中射在手心，随后他听见师姐被截成小段的尖叫，呻吟被锁在喉咙口，从缝隙中泄露出一丝丝幻想。

李东赫睁大了双眼，陷入极乐之后的贤者时间。交叠在沙发上的两人在高潮后互相亲吻，李东赫从狭窄的视野里看见一双骨节分明的手缓慢地拾起刚才被他脱下的一件件衣服，而这双手刚才还在另一副身体上舞蹈，指节间夹起腰间细腻的软玉温香，在耳边低喃轻笑着温存。他看见师姐重新踩进那双红色的高跟鞋中，纤细的小腿还半挂在男人的身上。李东赫听见关门的声音后许久，才慢慢从沙发底下爬出来，看着一手干掉的白浊黏液，从茶几下抽出几张湿巾。

周围已经和他刚进来时无异，除了空气中飘散着若有若无的腥臭，李东赫埋着头，他擦拭着手心里残留的精液，突然笑了起来。

/02  
小学期在孩子们的欢呼声中结束了，李东赫也终于松了口气能专心搞自己的作品，最后一节课仅剩下的几分钟留给他作期末结语，而此刻他的心情和小孩们一样，草草了事之后让大家走之前不要遗漏工具，最后一个人记得关门。

群里的师姐隔个几分钟就问他下课没有，李东赫终于空闲下来后走出画室大门就回了电话过去问是不是有什么急事。

“没事，就是之前你说你想画的素材给你找到了。”

李东赫在完成自己的毕业作品的同时，也在准备参加国际大赛的作品，教授在常规小组会上展示大赛海报要求研究室的每个人都要参加这次比赛，并让各自想好主题后来与他交流。坐在角落的李东赫隐藏在一张巨幅画布之后，以为自己还不是研究室的正式成员可以不用参加正沾沾自喜，下一秒就被教授点名特意嘱咐他也不要忘记填写报名表。

他没想到自己破格不合常规的想法会被教授认可，原本准备拿着幼稚又偏执的观点来躲掉任务反而被给予了厚望，在后一次的小组会上还让各位同门好好帮助他一下。

于是当他师姐向他介绍为他的画作所准备的素材时，李东赫看见背对他站在白色幕布中的男人慢慢转过身，他微笑着向他走来，伸出手与他打招呼，与记忆中那只骨节分明的手逐渐重合。

脑海中存储的喘息声无限放大循环播放掩盖住师姐的说话声，只在呼吸交换的空隙听到“李帝努”这三个字，他直勾勾地看着对方，男人比他想象中要更加温和一点，笑起来双眼弯成一道月亮。

“你要不要检查一下，看符不符合你的要求，反正，我有自信你肯定会满意。”师姐单手攀在他的肩膀，李东赫看向他不断下滑的手指最终停在师姐的腰间将她揽向自己。李东赫看着两人的亲密举动，夏季的衣服轻薄透明，他歪了歪头，看着两人紧贴在一起的腰腹部，“哦？师姐怎么知道我会喜欢？”

“你一定会喜欢的。”

三个人互相对视后一笑，李东赫舔了舔嘴唇，做出邀请的动作，他将李帝努带到幕布中央后在他身边安置一个木制矮桌，从一旁拖过两张椅子并列着，在师姐坐下后从她身后绕过，用只有他一个人能听到的声音回应刚才那句，“我也觉得。”

李帝努像是专门为了他的检阅而特地穿着一件纯白的短袖，顺着手臂脱下来被他顺手一扔滑到李东赫脚边，在他的视线抵达之前就出现一只手将衣服捡拾，师姐将衣服摊开遮住膝盖，李东赫看见藏在内侧青紫的瘀痕。

或许还有更多呢，掩盖在身体里更隐秘的位置，悄悄讲述着更加私密的故事。记忆翻腾出来，一点一点重演，李东赫看向正在解开皮带的李帝努，露出白色的内裤边沿，将那日他所听到的音频拼凑成破碎的短片，每一声喘息都有了对应的画面。

李东赫画过无数裸体，抚摸着封印在石膏雕像下的肌肉纹理将它们重现在画布之上，注视着撕掉所有遮盖后大开双臂完整无缺地将自己展示的躯体，比雕像更加生动的肢体被紧紧围绕，李东赫坐在最外围一圈观察着每一个角落，他等待着等待着，终于遇见他的大卫。

体院和美院的宿舍相隔甚远，教学楼也分布在校园的不同区域，鲜少有机会他们相遇，即使在低年级时上全校大课，李东赫也只顾着埋头赶稿。所以在教授离席后的聚餐上听到师兄师姐们讨论八卦时，听到师姐那个来自体院的男朋友相当感兴趣。

而他也没有料想到之后会以那种方式相遇，光是听见师姐男朋友的喘息就能射出来，师姐可能也没想到自己有一天也能成为情色电影的女主人公。但或许只要他不说，就永远也不会再有第二个人知道这段离奇的经历。

他看着电影的男主人公解开纽扣，露出完整的腹肌，李帝努拉下挂在胯骨的内裤暴露出人鱼线。他将堆积在脚边的牛仔裤踢向一边，全身上下只剩下那条半挂的白色内裤，他单手抚上自己的腹肌向下摸，李东赫窝在椅子上咬着手指看着那只手终于勾住内裤的边缘。李帝努却突然抬起头，他弓着腰背，透过垂下的额发看向他们。

像被突然抓住了把柄，李东赫抖了抖肩膀，一瞬间的错觉还以为李帝努对他笑着挑眉，而后者在他出神的时间里已经将那最后一层布料脱下。站在远处的李帝努此刻被他挂在画中，李东赫用眼神当作画笔勾勒出一副草图，他的手指蘸蘸舌尖变成粉红色的颜料刷在白色的画布中。

原本只是一个连他自己也放弃的雏型，而现在他要为李帝努创造出一副画作，以他的身体为工具，以他的身体为画布。

“满意吗？”师姐凑过来小声在他耳边询问，喷在耳后的温热气体引燃身体里的痒。这时他才看清，李东赫偏过头在师姐耳边小声说话，眼神却依然留在李帝努的身上，“师姐选的，我怎么会不满意。”

李帝努挑了下眉，他知道此刻的李东赫正注视着自己，李东赫的眼神从进门开始就暴露了自己的内心想法，随着他不断脱下衣服而变得直白露骨，这也是李帝努答应女朋友尝试来做裸模的原因。

他来钓鱼，知道那天藏在沙发下的小朋友一定会上钩。

李东赫找借口去了趟卫生间，回来看见李帝努已经穿好衣服坐在沙发和师姐两条，他假装咳嗽几声用手背捂住嘴唇掩饰脸颊上的潮红，绕过他们身前时低着头拿过自己的背包，原本想说自己还有事先走了，但却在开口前先听到李帝努说要不晚上一起吃个饭吧，也好和东赫熟悉一下，反正之后也要一起做事。

烤肉店里嘈杂的环境可以覆盖住一切心怀鬼胎，李东赫独自坐在另一侧看李帝努将烤好的五花和牛肉挑进师姐的餐盘中，甚至还贴心地照顾他不要因为第一次见面而拘谨，因为他的这句话而笑倒的师姐捂着嘴靠在李帝努的肩膀上，她眼睛弯弯的看向李东赫，东赫啊，我男朋友好吧。

他一定发现了。李东赫咬着筷子，回应师姐眼光真不错，心里却在想其他事。拥挤的桌下四条腿挤在一起，若有似无地贴在一起的脚踝和膝盖相互摩擦变成暧昧的粉红，他将腿稍微收回一点拉开距离，而刚才勾住他小腿的脚尖迅速追上来，将他游离的小腿夹在双脚之间。

正倒着大麦茶的手忍不住发抖撒了一桌，师姐急忙将纸巾放在他面前，李东赫慌张地擦干水渍，相比他窘迫的样子，李帝努正若无其事地烤着肉，幕布遮盖下的双腿却探进了他的大腿之间，像撬开了蚌壳的渔夫开始品尝鲜嫩的果实。

李东赫四处躲藏着，李帝努却穷追不舍，一顿饭吃的心惊胆战，越吃越燥热，他一个人快变成燃烧的炭火随着烟雾一同被吸进管道，而李帝努却怡然自得，在和师姐耳语的同时，却在桌下挟持着他的命脉。

他以为一切都在自己的掌握之中，却没想到从一开始就跌入了别人的陷阱，每个举动都将自己进一步分解变成精致的餐食被端上宴席，供人食用。

/03  
至少现在的状况已经足够危险了。李帝努拿到他的电话后除了发过来一个微笑以外没再发送过信息，而李东赫却感觉随时都会掉落下来，但这种心情却无法向任何人抒发，它们寄居在他的身体里面开始发酵形成一种令人肿胀的气体。

他知道终有一天会戳穿这层窗户纸，但他却被动地等待着这个时间的到来，李帝努抓住了主动权，或许在他毫无防备之时突然走进房间，将手指插进他的双眼。而李东赫只是等待着，在全是纯白的画室里等待着被沾湿，用肢体当作画笔在画布上创作出一副署名他们两的作品。

但没几天师姐就发来消息说这几天可能会出去旅游，所以李帝努也没办法来画室帮忙。收到信息后，李东赫如释重负并有最快的速度收拾好书包逃离画室，出现在罗渽民组的酒局上，扬言今晚要不管不顾一醉方休。

虽然，但是李东赫的酒量甚至连一瓶烧酒都不到，而因为李东赫的出现而整个沸腾起来的酒桌的人每一个还记得这件事，于是大声喊着姨母再来五瓶烧酒。罗渽民按照李东赫的喜好点了几单，热呼呼的蒸鸡蛋和血肠汤抚慰了他一整天都空荡荡的胃，他蜷缩成一团整个窝在罗渽民怀里撒娇，坐在对面的朴志晟实在看不下急忙分开他们，将倒满的酒杯放在李东赫面前。

一杯一杯喝着的李东赫意识也渐渐变得模糊，因为他今天抱着满腹的倦意来买醉，更何况他也很久没有出现在聚餐上，所以对社团里敬酒的成员来者不拒，上一杯才刚下肚，下一杯又立马添上来，罗渽民在一旁看着他喝得这么猛有些担心，李东赫抓住正扯着他衣摆的手又灌下一杯。

“吃点菜吃点菜。”朴志晟将他的餐盘填满，又舀了一碗排骨汤，对还想敬酒的后背挥挥手，让他们别再来给李东赫灌酒了。而当事人正埋着头，李东赫窝着肩膀，攀着腿坐在垫子上左摇右晃。朴志晟撑着下巴，从他面前拿过烧酒瓶晃了晃还剩半瓶，无可奈何地摇摇头，问着罗渽民他没事吧。

罗渽民只能从他的唇形中辨认出来说了什么，他扶着东倒西歪的李东赫，没几分钟后李东赫又摇晃地像随时都会晕过去。就算平时小聚的酒局里，罗渽民也会让他多喝一点练练酒量，一瓶烧酒算什么啊，李东赫也会保持清醒小酌几杯后就停止，不管罗渽民再怎么威逼利诱也不举杯了，说至少要有一个人把醉鬼送回家。

明明知道我从高中时就开始喝酒嘛，但罗渽民没有戳穿李东赫借口，还总是装醉让李东赫送自己回家后缠着他陪着自己睡觉，上过几次当之后李东赫就识破了罗渽民的诡计，在送走其他人后才撇开罗渽民靠在自己肩膀上的脑袋。

今天却是李东赫变成了醉鬼，还醉得结结实实，甚至在给前辈们在看过李东赫的状态之后也吓一跳，让人赶紧送他回家。

而李东赫在听见回家两个字后挣脱出罗渽民的怀抱，叫嚣着要续第二摊，坐在周围的人纷纷看过来，朴志晟遮住脸代替尴尬想赶紧钻进地缝里，下一秒就被点名让他和罗渽民一起送李东赫回家。

“呀呀呀，把他送回家吧，啊真的好丢脸，一瓶烧酒算什么啊……”朴志晟这样说着，蹲在给李东赫穿鞋。李东赫这会儿倒是老实了，红扑扑一张脸靠在身后的怀抱里，老实了没几秒就腾起来，坐一会儿后又瘫软在身后。

出租司机不时看向后视镜，谨慎地看着他们，准确来说是看着李东赫，从上车就开始嘟囔吐在车上要多付五千元清洗费才行啊。

“司机先生！我可不会吐哦！”话音还没落李东赫就开始犯呕，吓得朴志晟一下捂住他的嘴巴对司机说着对不起对不起，而李东赫还想打开朴志晟的手和司机就自己到底会不会吐在车上展开辩论。罗渽民单手拦在李东赫的肚子上防止他蹿到前座，把随身携带的外套盖在他脸上，李东赫才彻底安静下来。

车只能开到李东赫所居住的小区门口，朴志晟趴在车窗上看李东赫挂在罗渽民身上，头上还顶着罗渽民的外套，而罗渽民说自己一个人就可以了，让他先回去。

看着车开远之后，罗渽民才把外套从李东赫的头上拉下来，刚才还醉得靠在他身上的人，现在却直直站起身，塌软的头发遮住他的眼睛，借着路边的街灯只能看见他湿漉漉的唇。

他被欺骗了吗，罗渽民想大概没有。他追在李东赫身后进了便利店，看他从货架上拿了几瓶烧酒去结账，“不是醉了吗？”

“刚才醒了点。”李东赫的眼神在店员身后的货架上扫视一圈，最后还是让拿了包爱喜。罗渽民靠在一旁歪着头看着他，李东赫拿钱包付款，余光里看见他的目光，“怎么了嘛又。”

“所以我今晚可以留宿吗？”

店员正用黑色塑料袋装着刚才他购买的东西，罗渽民的问题倒是提醒了他，李东赫又从收银柜旁的货架上拿了一款他们常用的避孕套扔到店员手边，随后回应着对上罗渽民的眼神，“你觉得呢？”

/04  
李东赫已经完全醉了，却还是不停地用颤抖的手去够放在床头柜上的酒瓶。汗水和黏液，以及由李东赫嘴角流出的酒精混合沾湿了全身，如果现在有火星落在他的房间，他们都会燃烧起来吧，李东赫再一次将酒瓶口喂进自己嘴里的时候想着。罗渽民不断地挺动下手，李东赫双腿岔开在他腰两侧，他坐在罗渽民的耻骨上扭动着腰肢，将罗渽民的性器含在身体里更深的地方。

他租住的地方是一个屋塔房，李东赫借着酒意向罗渽民述说最近的苦恼，开始还是一杯一杯的倒着酒，最后干脆对着酒瓶子喝，来不及进入口腔的酒精顺着下巴滑进衣服里面，罗渽民贴上舌尖将阻断这一小股涓涓细流，将它们全部卷入腹中，沿着酒渍一路向上亲吻，将李东赫压在露台的木床上，舔舐着他露出来的小段舌头。

东赫的舌头就像草莓软糖一样，之前还在社团的时候罗渽民曾听见社团的前辈这样评价。罗渽民很讨厌人工草莓味却对前辈嘴里像草莓软糖一样的东赫产生了兴趣，因为太好奇了，以至于忘记去问前辈为什么会知道东赫的舌头是怎么样的。直到后来李东赫终于在半推半就里和他睡在了同一张床上，深夜的宿舍里只有他们两个人，李东赫眼睛里的月光快要溢出来了，罗渽民吻上他的眼睛。

“东赫，和那个前辈也上过床，对吧？”明明李东赫现在身体里还盛着自己的东西，而他却对李东赫问出如此残忍的问题。

但到底是对谁残忍呢，当时的罗渽民想不明白这个问题的答案，现在依然无法得出答案回答自己。

他再一次插入李东赫的身体，已经射过一次的性器依然硬挺，就像李东赫承受过无数次性爱后依然能对他打开双腿。罗渽民压着他从木床上做进了室内，香薰加湿器喷射出的水分子降落附着在他的脊背，李东赫被夹在冰冷的墙壁和罗渽民火热的身体之间，他的双腿盘在罗渽民的腰间，地心引力是他不断地下坠，罗渽民却咬着他的后颈朝他的身体里挺进。

“所以，东赫是想和那个男人上床才自慰的吗？那个师姐的男朋友？”李东赫在他怀里小声抽泣，不知道是疼了还是爽了，罗渽民分辨不出来，李东赫太聪明而自己面对他总是盲目的，盲目的相信李东赫嘴里所说的每一句话，每一个词。

而李东赫向来对他坦诚，将野心和欲望都赤裸裸地展开在他眼前，罗渽民自嘲似的笑了笑，不知道应该称自己是幸运的还是可悲的，“是的。”李东赫小声说是的，他咬了咬罗渽民的耳骨，唾液黏着在肌肤表面拉出几条银丝，没有用力，像小狗和主人玩乐时讨好地将主人的手指含在自己温热的犬牙之后。罗渽民产生了一种错觉，一种李东赫也爱着他的错觉，然而现实又让他重新变得冰冷，李东赫说，“是的。”

“......为什么呢？”他将李东赫用柔软的棉被包裹起来，遮过他的头顶，只剩下与他同样赤裸着的身体。被抹去视线的李东赫向他伸出手臂，他又一次心软了，将李东赫抱进怀里。

为什么呢，罗渽民问他，“太帅了。”李东赫藏在棉被里，声音也变得瓮声瓮气，罗渽民没听清，扒开一  
丝缝隙看见李东赫布满水雾汽的眼眸，“太帅了，因为太帅了。”

他咬紧后槽牙，重新将被子盖过李东赫的头顶，将性器从李东赫的身体里拔出来，“东赫和我上床的话，不带套也是没关系的吧？”他扯掉安全套后更深的进入李东赫的身体，起码在此时此刻，他希望李东赫的身体只因为他而燃烧起来。

罗渽民最后射在他的身体里，李东赫喘着粗气在棉被里昏睡过去，再醒来的时候房间里已经没有了罗渽民的身影。

他捂着宿醉后疼痛的头勉强支撑起来，双眼像是快要爆开一样的疼痛，走过镜子前才看见自己满身的痕迹，但罗渽民走之前已经将房间四周的窗帘拉的严严实实，李东赫只借助玄关处的夜灯，光裸着身子走到厨房边兑了杯蜂蜜，转身便看见放在餐桌上的维他命饮料和纸条。

像往常每次一样，罗渽民留宿后的每一天早晨都会将他的冰箱填满再离开，几次事后李东赫都笑他是不是拇指姑娘，几分钟前还死死拉住自己双腿向身体里抽插的人听到这句话之后就会抱住他躲在被子里，舌尖轻轻舔着李东赫的胸间。

李东赫喝完温热的蜂蜜水之后，打开那瓶维他命饮料走回房间，拿起手机准备也像平时一样取笑他是不是拇指姑娘，然而当他拿起手机看见李帝努发过来的消息之后骂出了一句脏话。

他点开视频，李东赫只能从那四条交织的腿间看见李帝努不断将自己埋进师姐的身体，两条细腿高高翘起将血红的穴口暴露在镜头之下，从手机里传来的呻吟勾起李东赫那天的回忆。

“......完全是疯子啊……”

李东赫看见那句“东赫啊，那天在沙发上是这样的场景呢。”说道。

/05  
那天之后，罗渽民就再也没出现过，无论李东赫给他打电话还是发短信都得不到任何回应。为此他还特地按照之前罗渽民给他的地址找到他就职的工作室，而工作室的前台告诉他几天前罗渽民就离职了。

他在想是不是那天他在床上叫了另一个人的名字让罗渽民不高兴了。最开始是因为不想和罗渽民的关系变得复杂，于是在和罗渽民第一次滚上床醒来的那个早晨就和他摊牌，如果能继续做朋友当然好，不能接受的话穿上衣服就当陌生人好了，当时的罗渽民听到他的话后一愣，久久说不出话。

还以为他接受不了的李东赫已经站在床边穿上了裤子，转过身准备穿衣服，腰间却环上一双手臂，罗渽民抱着他，耳朵贴在他的皮肤上听血液流动的声音。

“知道了。”

“我知道了还不行嘛。”

罗渽民对他的所有要求都照单全收，李东赫以为他们之间是一种比情侣更加稳固的关系，因为没有不切实际的幻想和承诺，一戳就破灭的泡沫，以'永远'为前缀的海市蜃楼不会在他们之间拔起。所以李东赫才喜欢和他在一起，不会有负担，也无需考虑会被给予负担。

然而最近李东赫开始重新审视他们之间的关系，感到负担吗？其实不，但罗渽民的情绪不断地影响着自己让他有种自己慢慢被占据的感觉，所以不喜欢。暗示了好几次后，不知道罗渽民是真的不懂还是装做听不懂，在李东赫想要按下暂停键的时候，罗渽民却消失了。

“你都不知道他在哪里，我怎么会知道啊！”同为社畜的朴志晟午休躲在茶水间和他通电话，本就不安的心情因为朴志晟的一句话而变得更加的烦躁。为什么全世界都认为他们两个最亲密。李东赫皱了皱眉，将杯中的咖啡倒进水槽，临末了让朴志晟有罗渽民的消息的话就给他打电话。

他又尝试着给罗渽民打了个电话，然而依然是熟悉的忙音声。原本就是因为不想关系变得复杂所以和罗渽民维持着介于炮友和朋友之间的关系，但这种关系正朝着一种不可控的方向发展，李东赫也无法预知最后它们会变成什么样子。

李东赫在图书馆的水房拿出上次拿包爱喜，他的烟瘾不大，大多数时候都是散给周围的朋友而他独自嚼薄荷糖。这个习惯还是和那个前辈在一起的时候养成的，李东赫轻笑一声回忆起那个时候的每个夜晚都和凌晨才出来玩滑板的前辈厮混在一起，在无人的街道上接吻做爱，明明他自己脚边的烟头已经堆积了一片，却在每次看到李东赫跃跃欲试地点燃烟后抢过来并塞一颗薄荷糖进到他的嘴里。

这个习惯一直没能改掉，即使后来那个前辈回了加拿大断了联系，李东赫还是会在每次想要抽烟的时候往嘴里扔几块薄荷糖，所以罗渽民总是说，和他接吻像溺在甜海里，海水混合着糖浆灌进他的眼耳口鼻将他封印成琥珀。李东赫嫌弃地听着他的形容，从床头的烟盒里拆了支烟点燃后深深吸了一口覆盖着那股薄荷的味道，将那一口烟吐进罗渽民的嘴里。

回忆总是会选择地记下那些糟糕的，破碎的不堪的过去，李东赫按住太阳穴摇摇头，手指间夹着的香烟只吸了两口，剩余的多数落在窗台上。他连着熬了好几个夜之后，差点在画作品的时候睡着，幸好不小心划在画布上的颜料还可以补救，为了及时止损才来到图书馆，没翻两页书就开始犯困，咖啡不知道喝到第几杯，手抖到画出来的每一根线条都呈现波浪的形状。

所以他决定还是回家好好睡觉吧，再这样下去恐怕什么东西也画不出来，于是正准备掐灭烟头会座位收拾东西，却从身后窜出个人影，将快要烧完的烟头从他的手指间抢过来吸完最后一口，靠近他的脸时吐出那口烟。烟雾喷进喉咙口，李东赫被呛着咳出眼泪，他扶住窗台弯着腰咳嗽，却被面前这人连拖带拽拉进隔间。

“为什么删我kakao？”李帝努压制住他的手臂，大腿攻进他的双腿之间，李东赫被钉在卫生间摇摇欲坠的塑料隔板上，听见李帝努凑在他的耳边低声问道。

太疯了，完全是疯子。李东赫收到李帝努的消息当天就吓的立即将他的信息全部删除，但与其说是因为李帝努将自己的性爱视频发给他而让他觉得惊吓，倒不如说是因为坏事被拆穿后急于掩饰而掩耳盗铃般的蒙住自己的眼睛，只要看不见，就什么也不会发生。

李东赫被卡住喉咙，刚才还颤抖着咳嗽出生理眼泪挂在眼眶，下睫毛沾了两滴落在李帝努卡住他喉咙的手臂上。“......疯子……”他完全处于弱势，李帝努只需捏捏手指就能将他轻而易举的提起，但即使他已经变成了被野兽咬在口中的猎物，却依然嘴硬地骂回去。

听到他小声的咒骂声后，李帝努不怒反笑，他低着头慢慢收回笑声，脸上依然是李东赫第一次见到他时礼貌温和的笑容，眼睛里却充满凶狠。他快要被撕碎了，李东赫能感觉到，他的身后没有退路，是他将自己引上这条绝路，李帝努只不过是听见声音探出丛林的虎。

“东赫啊，”他轻轻摩挲着李东赫的侧脸，似乎是身体自带的香味飘进他的鼻子，李帝努凑近他的脖子嗅了嗅，在耳边落在一个个吻，“东赫啊，我都不怕，你在怕什么？”

他将李东赫翻过来，掀起他的短袖挂在隔板的挂钩上让他的双手高高抬起，双手扶住他的腰紧紧贴在自己下身，李东赫只能虚弱的任他摆弄成奇怪的模样，感觉到李帝努解开自己的腰带，“东赫啊，是你先开始的，所以我继续下去，不算过分吧？”

而在他彻底昏迷过去之前，听见李帝努说：“其实东赫，也想和我做爱吧。”

/06  
他知道李帝努没有趁他昏迷过去在图书馆里强上他，因为从陌生的床上起来时只感觉头疼欲裂，除了身体绵软无力，下半身没有任何不适的感觉。他揉着脑袋环顾四周的环境，倒也不像是酒店，李帝努不知道他家在哪里，也大概率不会给他的朋友打电话让别人来接他，所以应该是被带回了李帝努自己住的地方。

开门前来的李帝努印证了他的猜想，倒是李帝努看见他做起来后面露异色，把水杯放在床头上，用额头去量他的体温，声音温柔的好像他们是某种亲密关系，“不再睡会儿吗？”

“你想从我身上得到什么？”李东赫从床的另一边站起来，和李帝努拉开距离远远地站在房间的一角，他警惕地看着眼前这个眼角耷拉下来的人，任谁看都还以为李帝努才是那个受到欺负的人。然而事实却并非如此，李东赫扶着墙走出房间，他赤裸着脚艰难地移到门口，却发现门无法从里面被打开。

李帝努不紧不慢地从屋内走出来，他双手抱在胸前靠在墙壁上，无奈又怜爱地看着李东赫跌坐在地上，“东赫啊，为什么你总是做些我不喜欢的事呢？”

“你故意的。”他掉入了别人的陷阱，而布下陷阱的人用自己当作诱饵，一步一步计划着将他吞吃入腹。他在陈述一个事实，李帝努没否认，他挑挑眉，蹲在李东赫身边，手掌按压在他的脚踝上。他想凑上去亲吻李东赫的侧脸，李东赫向后靠在门上躲开，让他的动作停止在靠近的位置。

被拒绝后李帝努低着头越笑越大声，他站起身缓缓走到桌边端起刚才被他放在餐桌上的水杯，杯中乘着原本想要喂给李东赫的蜂蜜水。他单手插在裤兜在客厅里环步，仰起头仿佛在思考回忆什么，最终他踱步到李东赫面前。

“2016年5月17日，白色卫衣上还印了一只小熊，我很喜欢，但是李马克怎么能在舞室就脱掉你的短裤了，那么冷，感冒了怎么办？”

“2016年6月6日，为什么生日聚餐完后我们的寿星东赫不直接回宿舍呢？啊，对了，因为李马克叫你凌晨在出来，在学校后面的树林给你玩仙女棒，对吧？我没记错吧？啊，钱不是很多吗，这么寒酸干什么？”

“2016年8月18日，东赫去了酒店，我可是在外面等了一晚上，第二天东赫是穿着李马克的外套出来的吧，走得这么急，是害怕被人发现了吗？衣服都穿错了，我不喜欢。”

“2017年4月23日，哈我的生日，李马克要回加拿大了真是送了我一份大礼，但是为什么立刻就和罗渽民搞上了呢？明明我都准备了好久的告白呢，可是东赫看也不看我一眼。”

“2017年5月4日，罗渽民真是比我想象中要更大胆呢，说实话，学校礼堂幕布后的沙发确实是要被路边的木椅要更舒服对吧？东赫。”

李帝努慢慢蹲下看向李东赫惊恐的双眼，他轻轻拂去渗出眼眶的泪珠，抚平因为恐惧而紧皱起的眉头，“我都知道了，我所看到的，远远不止你藏在沙发床底的那一次。”

“所以东赫啊，和我做爱吧，就到你的画作完成那天为止，和我做爱吧，像和其他人一样。”

“你不是也很想要吗？”

于是李东赫开始和李帝努做爱，像是游戏里在限定时间内会发布的限时任务，李东赫收到李帝努共享的位置后，无论他在做什么都要先放下手里的事情赶往李帝努发送的地址。李帝努在床上总是会逼迫着他说我爱你，然而李东赫张开双腿后就紧闭着双眼，即使疼得受不了快要晕过去了也不张嘴求救，久而久之李帝努也不逼迫他了，只是把他的身体折成各种怪异的模样，在他身上留下许多青紫的瘀痕。

他和李帝努开始一段隐秘丧德的关系，所幸天气渐冷他能够套起长袖遮盖住那些痕迹，几次不小心师姐从袖口看见他手腕的伤痕，问他要不要紧。李东赫弯着腰调颜料，说没事，不小心磕着了，脱了衣服后从换衣间赤裸着走出的李帝努抱住师姐的肩膀，问怎么了。

“啊，东赫他手腕伤了，问他怎么回事呢。”

“啊？手腕伤了？得更小心一点才行啊，东赫？”

那天晚上的手铐就变成尼龙麻绳，李帝努叼着烟将他的手腕和脚腕套上麻绳分别捆在床的四个转角，他双腿岔开高高地站在李东赫的身两侧。身体被完全摊开后的羞耻感让他忍不住收紧大腿，李帝努却抢先一步踩在他的大腿内侧之间，烟灰落在他的肚皮上烫出几个红点，李帝努跪在他的性器上碾磨，将嘴里最后一口香烟对着他的双眼吐去，“东赫啊，得更小心一点啊。”李帝努在进入他的身体里时说道。

他只希望自己能画的快一点，再快一点，于是线条和色彩都渐渐变得无序癫狂，当教授问起他的创作情况时，连他自己也无法阐述清楚现在已经进行到了哪一阶段。做爱和绘画都变成了任务，李东赫躲在自己的屋塔房里用被子盖住自己，手机的简讯铃声变成了恐怖片配乐，电影里李帝努微笑着向他走来，在走到他面前时变成了血肉模糊的样子。

李东赫关掉手机，躺在床上催眠自己入睡，却整晚整晚的失眠，第二天打开手机看见堆积的短信和未接来电又开始头疼，李帝努把他推进休息室里接吻，往被轻而易举推倒的李东赫身上扔出一个手机，说着手机关机不用就扔掉，以后用这个号码联系他，不许关机。

他开始依靠睡眠药品才得以入睡，醒来后一整天都恍恍惚惚，骑着自行车好几次撞上电线杆，额头和眼睛都磕在地上肿出血包，他带着帽子和眼镜去教室上课，看见陪师姐来上课的李帝努从他进门就开始盯着他。李东赫努力忽视掉他的视线，坐在角落里记着笔记，手却开始不由自主地抖起来。

“放学后来我兼职的地方。”

李帝努发了这样的消息，他回头看时李帝努已经消失不见了。教授正在他面前授课，李东赫在课桌下回他消息，问能不能不去，他的进度已经拉下太多了。而李帝努不一会儿就发来一张照片，是他满脸潮红的躺在红色的丝绸床单上，嘴边还沾有李帝努射在他嘴边的精液。

他无法逃出了，拷在他身上的锁链越来越沉重，他瘦削的身体已经无法挣脱束缚。李东赫拖着疲惫的身躯按照李帝努给他的地址走到他兼职的地方，靠在招牌上给李帝努发消息说自己到了。

估计他正在工作，李东赫等了一会儿才收到李帝努的消息，让他上去。李东赫叹了声气，将帽檐向下压了压，踏下狭窄的台阶。

然而一推开门，有意逃避李帝努赤裸的上身，视线一转却看见另外一个熟悉的身影。

罗渽民背对着他，将镜头对向站在蓝色光线下的李帝努按下了快门。

/07  
“所以为什么会变成这样？”

即使李东赫立刻转身跑出门，罗渽民也在那几秒的时间里捕捉到了藏在他帽子下的瘀斑和血痕，于是把相机直接丢给身旁的助理追出去。他想拉住李东赫问什么会把自己搞成这个样子，抓住他的手臂拉回来时惊讶于他的体重比几个月前更轻，抱在怀里的身体也更加瘦削。

李东赫因为罗渽民的拉扯而踉跄撞见他的怀里，慌张地捡起掉在地上的帽子盖住脸，想挣脱开钳制住他肩膀的双手却被拉得更紧让他回想起李帝努每次在床上都做完用皮质的扣带勒紧他的脖子，快要窒息了。李东赫哭着发抖，身体的应激反应越来越严重以至于忘记眼前的人其实不是李帝努，而是他寻找已久的罗渽民。

他双手捂住帽子，眼泪却从脸颊边滑下来落在罗渽民手上，楼道里充满了李东赫撕心裂肺的哭声。出来打探的职员扒着栏杆向他们望去，罗渽民脱掉大衣盖在李东赫身上，呵斥着围观的职员们离开，连拖带拽将李东赫抱进专属于他的休息室。

为什么变成这样呢？罗渽民不知道，在他躲开李东赫的这几个月里他又经历了什么。因为不想要听到李东赫说出要重新考虑一下他们之间的关系之类的话而逃开，以为只要不去解决就可以把这件事整个封存起来放进箱底，当再一次拿出来的时候除了蒙了一层灰以外没有任何变化，他依然可以在李东赫身边占据一个最特别的位置。

不知道是他错了，还是这段关系原本开始就是一段错误。李东赫该是自由的，或者即使他最后会盘桓在谁身边，他也应该清楚最终那个人也不会是他，只是这几年他能呆在李东赫身边太幸福了以至于忘记了是李东赫赐予了他这个位置，他没有权利去提出晋升的请求。

现实的直球打在他的脸上，李东赫那天向他说出最近突然对某个人有点兴趣，让他开始恐慌，可能从那天起，在李东赫身边呆的每一天都是倒计时，于是罗渽民逃走了，因为太害怕离别所以先逃走了。

李东赫哭得太厉害了，即使罗渽民用力地抱住他却还是抑制不住的颤抖，下一秒就要从里面碎成粉末一样哭泣。罗渽民撩开衣角，和李东赫一同躲在黑暗的安全世界里，他想亲亲李东赫的耳朵，然而李东赫却像是受惊的虫子一样迅速爬向角落蜷缩成一团，他甚至不能做出抵抗的动作，而是紧紧拥抱住自己，不断缩小着自己的身体。

职员小心翼翼地敲了敲门说还有工作，罗渽民跪在地上踌躇不前，让职员们先等等自己马上出去。他朝躲在墙角的李东赫伸出手，却不忍心再去抚摸他颤抖的肩膀，只克制着自己跪在原地，将周围能用来盖住李东赫的毯子和布偶将他围住，至少在自己的地方让他感到温暖和安全。

他阴沉着脸重新回到现场，原本想和他再说些什么的职员在转身看清他的表情后自动噤声，连为了营造氛围的音乐也不知道在何时停止，只剩下不断变换的光线和响起的快门声。

李帝努变换着动作，刚才因为罗渽民的突然离开，正好给了他换衣服的时间，职员拿着衣服进来说拍完之后就可以收工了，换衣服时还问他有没有被吓到，罗摄影师已经很久没发这么大的脾气了。李帝努在更衣间里听到这句话之后勾起嘴角，“是吗？他生气起来很恐怖吗？”

“超恐怖。”女职员用皱鼻子来表达夸张程度，李帝努反而越喜悦，原来不止他一个人的情绪起伏因为李东赫而变得剧烈，因为当时李马克总是表现的云淡风轻，甚至对李东赫的撒娇耍嗲熟视无睹，让他误以为只有自己一个人变得奇怪。

要大家一起变得奇怪才好，他想。耳饰互相敲击的声音撞进他的耳朵，现场的气氛变得凝重，而李帝努却保持着很好的心情，在周围人都想赶紧拍完撤退的同时率先开口和罗渽民聊起了天。

“刚刚那个人，罗摄影师也认识吗？”明明大家都没有看清刚才进来的那人，却都默契的闭口不谈，李帝努却打破了原本勉强维持着平静的湖面，将藏在湖底的涌动翻上来。

罗渽民皱着眉头，他注视着取景框，李帝努在镜头里笑得让人反感，他强抑住自己的怒气，和合作对象保持着表面上的友好，“怎么？你也认识？”

然而接下来的话却让他无法再伪装，“当然认识啦，东赫最近为了画我，可是非常辛苦的呢。”

他记得，李东赫曾和他说过，但当时他太嫉妒了于是用吻封住李东赫继续说下去的嘴，于是连名字也不知道，只知道李东赫有想要画的身体，能成为李东赫笔下的画是他梦寐以求的事而现在却只能眼睁睁地看着幸运降临在别人头上，他难掩失落，李东赫也不喜欢看见他因为这种事情而失落。

所以是为了他吗？为了他才会变得这么狼狈？工作人员已经撤离，只剩下一台电脑和空荡荡的布景，罗渽民盯着电脑里那张不断被放大的脸，心中的阴郁也在不断地放大。隔了许久，李帝努才换完衣服从房间里缓缓出来，他戴上了副眼镜，眉眼还是弯弯的笑着和他打着招呼朝外走去，只是在路过他的休息室的时候特意停下来，站在门口说东赫啊，我先回去了，之后再见吧。

罗渽民看着摇晃着的玻璃门，直到它完全静止后才松开拳头，在门楼深呼吸一口才推开门走进房间。李东赫已经停止了哭泣，被埋在一堆衣服和毯子中间，布偶娃娃围在他的四周环成一个圆圈，李东赫呆坐在中间。他一件一件地将衣服拆开，终于看见藏在里面的李东赫，害怕因为自己的靠近而让他再次变得歇斯底里，只露出一个能让他看见李东赫的狭窄的缝隙。

“东赫啊。”他轻柔地叫着，像叫醒熟睡中的幼童，声音稍微重一点都是伤害。

等李东赫对他的靠近不做出任何反抗，罗渽民才慢慢靠近他，进入到那个被穿着红色格子裙的布偶娃娃包围的源泉，掀开遮盖在李东赫头顶的衣服。

“东赫啊。”他将帽子掀开，看见一张布满青紫瘀痕的脸。罗渽民呼吸停滞地看着这张熟悉又陌生的脸，原本饱满的脸颊现在已经凹陷下去，只觉得心疼，像是轻轻一碰就会碎掉，还是已经碎掉的玻璃，只是勉强地维持着原状。李东赫埋着头看着交缠的手指，眼泪却再次落下，掉落在罗渽民不断靠近的手背上。

为什么会这样呢？我以为我的离开会让我们都解脱。罗渽民紧紧将李东赫拥入怀抱，似乎不再抱紧一点，下一秒就会随着风一起飘走，灵魂也轻飘飘。他们相互抱着对方哭泣，即使在久别之后重逢，不需要再多说什么，只需要看向对方的眼睛就能明白彼此的痛苦和绝望。

罗渽民抱着他，李东赫又开始哭泣，在他耳边说爱我吧，爱我吧渽民。

明明是连他自己都觉得是妄想，为什么在真正听到的时候会这么心痛呢？

他带李东赫回了自己家，为了躲开他甚至连夜从原来的地方搬出来，在酒店了住了一个月才找到像样的房子。罗渽民在路边的药店买了一些外用药膏和消炎药，从工作室出来后就再也没有松开过李东赫的手。

李东赫从来没有像现在这样黏过他，走到哪里跟到哪里，只在罗渽民有时间的时候外出，其余时候就独自窝在他们房间的床上等着罗渽民回家。但李东赫的画作还没完成，罗渽民好几次听见李东赫躲在卫生间接电话，说着对不起对不起。为此罗渽民请了很长一段时间的假，每天陪着李东赫从住所坐地铁到学校，完成他画作的最后部分。

即便是在画画的时候依然要牵着他的手，李东赫紧紧牵着他，陪着男朋友来的师姐站在一旁闹着说真是恩爱，罗渽民笑着说东赫是挺粘人的，视线一扫却看见李帝努阴沉地盯着他们交握的手。

为了收尾，李东赫深夜还留在画室里完成最后一点细节，他已经恢复了许多，留在身体上的伤痕也浅了许多，于是让罗渽民继续回去上班，不用再每天都陪着他。然而罗渽民却不放心，即使去工作了也只是下午去个几个小时，其余时间还是寸步不离地呆在李东赫的身边。

正发着信息，刚要发出去却停下摁发送键的手指，在末尾加上几个可爱的表情，发送过去后心满意足地将手机收进包里，没看见罗渽民回复那句让他等一下，马上就到画室楼下了。

他背上画板，决定自己去和李帝努做个了断。他瞪着罗渽民的那辆自行车来到那个熟悉的公寓楼下，那个他曾视作炼狱的公寓楼下，他跑上楼梯，太紧张也太兴奋了，一切都在今晚结束吧，他按响了门铃，在李帝努打开门之后说，“我的画完成了，按照原来说的，咱们到此为止吧。”

/08  
“所以东赫啊，为什么要挑衅我呢？”

大团大团的雾气涌入他的身体，李帝努将他压在浴室的墙壁上，指尖划过他的画箱，挑选出一支画笔，柔软的笔毛扫在他的股间，下一秒却凶狠地将整支笔插入那道干涩狭窄的管腔，大肆地搅动着，尖锐的笔尖划破娇嫩的内壁，血液沿着笔杆流在李帝努的指尖。

他轻轻舔了舔流在指甲上的血液，仰起头笑着扭转了下脖子，将原本握在另一只手上的几只画笔一齐插进李东赫的身体，满意地听见李东赫的闷哼，咬住他的耳垂品尝。

“东赫啊，为什么这么不听话呢，我原本都打算放过你了。”在知道李东赫在寻找罗渽民的踪迹后利用他的人脉终于找到罗渽民就职的地方，原本想等到他的画作完成之后再告诉他，但李东赫的模样实在失神得太让人心碎，所以才会在让他放学后来到特意来兼职的地方，就是为了让李东赫发现躲在这里的罗渽民。

胆小鬼一样，虽然他在心里对罗渽民充满不屑，但重新和罗渽民在一起的李东赫一天天变得健康，于是想着那天就是他们的最后一天吧，这几个月里的每一分每一秒都能让他在之后的人生反复品味。他原本都打算提前到此为止，如果李东赫今晚不来敲响他的房门的话。

恶魔的种子又开始生芽，站在门外的李东赫即使害怕得抓住衣袖也直直对上他的视线，于是再一次强行将李东赫拉进了房间，在他叫喊前就讲口塞球戴在他的嘴里，将他的所有衣服都脱在客厅后把他扔进了浴室。

“东赫啊，为什么只有我不行？”为什么只有我这么卑微的爱你，只能藏在森林后看你们交颈，互相舔舐着皮毛，明明将时间推到几年之前会发现，最开始是你想我伸出手，问需不需要帮忙。

李帝努咬着他的后颈，他拧着李东赫的头发让他抬起头看着起了雾气的镜子，手抹开眼前的镜子照出李东赫的脸，和压在李东赫背后的他的样子。要记住，要记住才行，一辈子只有这一次的经历。

他刚刚承受过画笔的肉穴还往外翻着血红的穴肉，下一秒就被拆掉淋浴头的水管再一次占据，热水灌进肠道，他扭动下身想挣脱开，插进身体的血管却因为他的扭动而越进越深，快要将他戳穿了。

已经分别不清脸上流淌着的是水还是泪，李东赫想求救，李帝努的手指伸进他的口腔，夹住他的舌头，堆积的唾液流在他的手心里，李东赫抬头望，镜子中的李帝努表情扭曲，似乎在大笑，又似乎在哭泣。但不容许他多想，李帝努将手心里聚积的唾液抹在自己的性器上当作润滑，混合着温水一同灌进他的身体。

哪里都在痛，他已经没有力气再呼救了，也不会有人来救他。李帝努掐住他的肩膀正在他身体上抽插，他腾空在浴缸上，扶手像是记录的卡尺滚在的脊椎上，每挺动一下就在他的背上留下一道瘀痕。

视线逐渐变得模糊，浴霸的强光直照进他的眼睛，李东赫眼里噙着泪，不断冲刷下来的热水他身上轻而易举地打下凹痕，恍惚间听到李帝努在他耳边低喃道东赫啊，爱一下我吧，拜托，一下就好，才知道原来他所看到的眼泪不是幻觉。

所有人都在哭泣，所有人都在痛苦，他用自己的身体作为媒介完成了一幅画作，然而艺术的根源是痛苦，是撕裂的身体和被切割的灵魂。

血沿着李东赫的大腿流下，李东赫躺在浴室的地板上，在李帝努站在一旁清洗身体时艰难地爬到客厅，李帝努便跟在他身后，在地板上留下一串水渍。

李东赫穿好衣服，他身上还有水所以每一个动作都变得困难。他支撑着身体慢慢站起来，扶着墙壁走到门口踩在鞋上跌倒，膝盖敲在地上在室内回响，李东赫没回头，而李帝努也没有去扶他。

他们之间不再需要任何的联系。终于结束了，他想，推开门却看见罗渽民错愕地看着他。

在这一场混乱的关系中，没有人独善其身。

来年春天，李东赫送去参赛的那张画作终于有了结果，一张黑色的丝绒幕布上躺着一个全身裸露的男子，四周散落着明显属于另一个人的瘦弱肢体，头颅滚在男子的脚边，两个人的脸都变成扭曲的形状。

那幅画尽管有些争议，但经过评审后依然获得了奖项，颁奖现场通过网络展示。这只研究室唯一一张获奖画作，师姐兴奋地说道，她将电脑上的画面投屏到电视上，似乎比她自己得奖还要感到高兴，甚至开了一瓶香槟来庆贺。

李帝努结果酒杯，看着镜头前代替李东赫领奖的罗渽民，严肃且悲伤，问她为什么李东赫不去自己领奖？

“东赫啊？好像生病了吧，之后就一直没见到过他，哎哎哎，不管啦，庆祝一下。”

李帝努笑着和女友碰杯，手指玩弄着女友弯曲的卷发，对着着看向镜头的罗渽民举杯。

“那就期待你下一次的完美画作。”

完


End file.
